


In the darkness lies secrets of the forgotten

by lisasteinmetz69



Category: Original Work, my poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasteinmetz69/pseuds/lisasteinmetz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of poems I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

********************************************** 

Come into the darkness with me,  
The candle's flame flickers bright.  
Come into the darkness with me,  
I keep you safe from the evil that lurks there.  
Come into the darkness with me,  
I'll guide you on your way.  
Come into the darkness with me,  
I'll show you the way to heaven. 

 **********************************************  

If I gave you my heart.. would you break it?  
If I gave you my soul.. would you cherish it?  
If I gave you my life.. would you protect it?  
If I gave you myself.. would you love me?  
If you gave me your heart.. I would rather die than break it.  
If you gave me your soul.. I would cherish it until the day I die.  
If you gave me your life.. I would protect it with my own.  
If you gave me yourself.. I would love you forever and a day. 

********************************************** 

My love for you, remains unknown.  
My subtle hints remained unclear to you.  
So I sent a letter, telling you how I feel  
I fear you doubt my love as being true.  
What can I do to prove it to you?  
You have been my life for 7 months, and through that time,  
my heart has belonged to you and only you.  
You have been my world for so long, I want to make it real,  
but I don't know how to reach you.  
I know you have been hurt before,  
I vow to never hurt you or break your heart.  
All I ask is that you do the same for me.  
Please don't be scared to love me,  
for we both know we are meant to be together.  
I will always love you no matter what happens.  
You will always have my heart.  
I hope someday to have yours.  
I LOVE YOU  
For RC 

********************************************** 

Ever wonder why one can't say one thing and mean it?  
Ever wonder why "love" makes a person feel so cold and lonely?  
Ever wonder why there's mainly frogs, with very few princes?  
Ever wonder where the Prince Charming's vanished to?


	2. Chapter 2

I think of you as I close my eyes each night,  
I think of you as I lay in the tub of jasmine scented bubbles,  
I think of you as I climbed into my empty bed at the end of a hectic,  
I think of you lying beside me holding me tight, your hands caressing me softly,  
I think of you cuddling on the couch with me talking about everything under the sun,  
I think of you making love to me for hours on end until we both collapse in a tangled heap.  
I think of you hoping that you will be forever by my side.

**********************************************

I have travelled down lonely roads that lead to nowhere.  
I have seen the heartbreak and tears love can bring.  
As I walk down my lonely roads I think of the love I am seeking.  
The kind of love that doesn't hurt or bring tears to my eyes.  
I seek the kind of love you read of in the romance novels,  
I seek a happily ever after.  
I am in search of the other half of my soul.  
Once I find that then I shall find my love.

**********************************************

Thank you for the broken promises.  
Thank you for the empty dreams.  
I'm now falling apart at the seams.  
Thank you for the endless tears.  
I haven't cried this much in years.  
Thank you for now my heart is broken, shattered apart.  
Thank you because never again will I give another my heart.  
Thank you once again because now I see..  
Falling in love isn't meant for me.  
I will mend and the tears will fade,  
Along with the memories of the dreams we once made. 

**********************************************

I come into the darkness seeking the shelter of it's shadows.  
The fires within my heart slowly dying under cold fingers.  
The love I once felt melted into the shadowed abyss.  
Never to be felt again.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart feels slightly empty right now,  
it's as if a piece of me is missing  
and no matter how hard I search  
I just can't find it.  
All of the pieces of my puzzle look like they're here,  
but they aren't.  
I wonder where my missing piece is.. 

**********************************************

I stand alone, dwelling within my sea of despair.  
My hands reaching out for someone to touch, to feel,  
My heart believing your love could be real.  
Upon these dark water's I float, hoping to be rescued,  
But my cries still go unheard and fall upon deaf ears.  
Leaving me to float within the sea of despair. 

**********************************************

No pain could be deeper than I feel right now.  
I see no point in living if he doesn't love me.  
There is no hope that he would do so,  
I have no dream's to pursue, no hopes for the future.  
When I look to myself I frown at what I see.  
For I know in my heart that his love can set me free.  
If I can't have him then please Goddess,  
let the world be done with me. 

**********************************************

Because of you, my life isn't as bad as it had seemed.  
My once empty heart overflows with your love.  
My body yearns for your gentle caresses.  
My lips yearn for your sweet teasing kisses.  
Your love has made me whole, no longer do I go to sleep each night wanting and aching.  
When the wind is warm or the crickets sing,  
I can hear your voice floating to me singing me to sleep with your sweet words.  
I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for.  
I found that in you, my sweet love.  
I want to be seen, love and touched by you and no other.  
I want to see, love and touch you.  
To make you feel how my love is strong and true.  
I want to make you see how my love is only for you.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit alone and ask myself how this could happen to me.   
The man I thought loved me has no use for me.   
I thought he was an angel, who was sent from above.   
He filled my empty heart with so much love.   
Then with a blink of the eye he was gone.  
I ask myself how could an angel break my heart.   
I loved him dearly wanting to never part.   
I gave him my love, heart and soul.   
All of that the angel stole.  
My heart is empty, and hollow inside.   
I don't trust my feeling, for fear of another lie.   
I know this is crazy, but I actually thought he loved me.   
Now I'm in reality and I'm alone.  
If you see the angel who broke my heart, please tell him something for me.   
My eyes were opened to finally see, that you never did love me.


End file.
